Arnold Stallone
Arnold Stallone '(アーノルド・スタローン, ''Anorudo Sutaron) is a lethal and dangerous pirate who is a valuable and integral member of the Deathgaze Pirates. He was an infamous child soldier and a mercenary made to fight in many wars, largely known as the 'Legendary Soldier '(伝説の兵士, Densetsu No Heishi) due to his immense affinity for combt and warfare which yielded countless kills on his behalf. He was chosen by captain Deathgaze D. Zamekh to hold the role of the crews gunner, due to his immense skills with all sorts of firearms and ballistic weaponry, specializing in close to mid range combat with his gifted proficiency in wielding guns. Arnold is also known as the 'Strongest Super Soldier '(最強のスーパー兵士, Saikyo No Supa Heishi), and has obtained the legendary weapon called Excelsus, a tool of mass destruction, and one of the rarest most powerful guns known to mankind, which only he is capable of wielding. A tool built to orchestrate total devastation and complete annihilation over any warfare situation and battlefield, it is a tool of devastation which truly compliments and fits a man who is known as one of the most dangerous, lethal, and adept soldiers ever to walk upon the face of the earth, a perfect weapon for the gunner and skilled soldier of the deathgaze pirates. Appearance General Appearance Unnatural Features Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Hound Of Tindalos Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities General Abilities Martial Arts Skills 'Bullet Witch Style '(弾丸魔女型, Dangan Majo Kata) is the name of arnolds unique style of martial arts. He is said to be the only person on earth aside from the original bullet witch to know the secrets and intricacies of this devastatingly powerful martial arts style, which was taught to him personally by the original bullet witch herself during arnolds time as a child soldier in the elite military of tindalos. Arnold possesses profound skill in the bullet witch style, and it is said that he could even spar equally with the bullet witch herself even as a child. This unique style of martial arts allows arnold to guide his bullets with accuracy and precision like none other, fusing both close quarters combat and extended range gunfighting into a singular extremely effective system of combat which resembles dancing about the battlefield in untold grace. Swordsmanship Skills 'Bayonet Bojutsu '(バヨネット棒術, Bayonetto Bojutsu) is a unique style of 'Bojutsu '(棒術, Lit. "Staff Techniques") which high-ranking soldiers of the tindalos military are required to have considerable mastery of. Being placed within the elite combat unit of the tindalos military at a young age, it was observed that arnold was a child soldier who possessed a profound affinity and skill for applying and utilizing the bayonet bojutsu style of skills. Arnold is immensely skilled in utilizing the long, spear-like bladed rifles of the tindalos military. This skill has been further improved and grafted onto his combat abilities after attaining the legendary rifle excelsus, which is shaped largely in the same manner as the spear rifles that arnold is used to handling. G-Serum Powers 'The G-Serum '(G-血清, G-Kessei) is an extremely rare, powerful form of unique super soldier serum which was developed for warfare by arnold's home country. Arnold, among a handful of other young men and women, was selected at a young age to undergo the g-serum procedure, which transformed him into an immensely superhuman soldier perfect for fighting and killing, and gave birth to entirely new supernatural powers, skills, and abilities in his person, like that of all the other successful products of the g-soldier initiative. Arnold was one of the few successful resulting products of the g-serum procedure, and as such many of his human limitations and weaknesses were removed and taken off of him all together, boosting his fighting abilities and increasing his innate potentiality and development to heights far above human limits. Devil Fruit Powers 'Haiga Haiga No Mi '(胚芽胚芽の実, Lit. "Germ-Germ Fruit") is the name of the devil fruit which was consumed by arnold. It is a paramecia-type devil fruit which grants arnold the ability to spawn and create endless amounts of extremely volatile and powerful germs. He can release these germs from his body, adjust their powers, functions, and capabilities on the fly, and even imbue them into other beings of inanimate objects. It is the power of the haiga haiga no mi which renders anrolds bullets so extremely dangerous and deadly, as he has developed a plethora of skills and techniques to augment the bullets released by his weapons with the power of various intensely powerful infections, viruses, malignant germs and diseases which kill his targets in seconds. Haki Techniques 'Busoshoku Haki '(武装色の覇気, Buso-Shoku No Haki) '''Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気, Kenbun-Shoku No Haki) Possessions Weaponry 'Excelsus '(エクセルサス, Ekuserusasu) is the name of the legendary weapon of mass destruction which was being carefully developed and constructed by the nation of tindalos during the time that arnold was a member of the elite combat unit belonging to the tindalos military forces. Excelsus is one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the world, which has chosen anrold as its rightful master and sole wielder. A massive, extremely advanced rifle, longer and larger than even arnold himself, imbued with various mystic and profound properties and functions which make it truly one of the most dangerous tools of warfare known to man, the perfect weapon to be used by the legendary soldier and the gunner of the deathgaze pirates, a weapon which is supposedly capable of breaking entire fleets of ships on its own, that is the kind of being excelsus is, an object of immense power which possesses its own will and a set of immense powers and abilities on its own. *'Mode Change '(モード・チェンジ, Modo Chenji) *'Halberd Mode '(ハルバード・モード, Harubado Modo) 'Full Armory '(完全な武器庫, Kanzen'na Buki-Ko) Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates